pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Buggy Zombie
Buggy Zombie is the fourth new zombie encountered in Rock Beach in Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World, first appearing on Level 10A. Buggy zombie drives across the lawn, being able to instantly kill plants upon contact with any. His buggy only serves as a boost to both toughness and speed. The buggy’s speed, however, can be hindered by any rocks (Rock Beach's gimmick) that it may come across, reducing its speed to Basic until the buggy drives off of it. Almanac entry Buggy Zombie Toughness: Hardened Speed: Speedy Drives across the lawn in a buggy. Damage: Crushes plants with buggy (including moss from Moss-quito). Special: Rocks cause the buggy’s speed to be reduced. Buggy zombie liked driving, especially off-road driving, it was fun, except for the time when a Spikeweed got in the way of his buggy. Since then, that plant really bugged him. Encounters Rock Beach: Levels 10A, 13A, 14A, 15A, 2C, 3C, 4C and 2D. Strategies This zombie can easily overwhelm your defences due to having slightly more health than a Buckethead Zombie, having decent speed (any rocks in his way, however, can stall him and give you more time to react), and the ability to instantly crush your plants. If not dealt with quickly, this zombie can easily take out a whole lane of plants. The default option most players would go for is to either use Spikeweed or Spikerock against Buggy Zombie, as they can both instantly defeat him (Spikerock, however, is even better as it can defeat three Buggy Zombies before getting defeated, but then again, he costs more sun than Spikeweed). Other possibilities to try and defeat the Buggy Zombie would be to have a very strong offense (although not recommended, as it would require more plants, meaning more sun needs to be used up), e.g. you could combine the abilities of Snow Pea and Loudspeaker to defeat this zombie. This setup not only slows the zombie down (giving you more time to attack before he can reach your defences), but it also speeds up Snow Pea, meaning that more damage can be dealt faster. Plus, Loudspeaker also has a chance to shoot peas which are more powerful than normal ones, thus increasing the damage dealt to the zombie as well. Another alternative could be to use instant-kill plants (however, in levels where many Buggies may appear, using this method repetitively is not recommended, since these plants will have a slow recharge), or even get into the habit of using Explode-O-Nuts, because when the Buggy Zombie attempts to crush Explode-O-Nut, he will explode along with the zombie himself (this method of taking out Buggy Zombie is only recommended for use during emergency situations, since Explode-O-Nut takes a while to recharge, you won’t be able to simply replace them all the time). Gallery Buggy Zombie.png|Buggy Zombie (HD) BZ First degrade.png|First degrade BZ Second degrade.png|Second degrade BZ Third degrade.png|Third degrade BZ Idling.gif|Idling Trivia *His vehicle has the word 'off-road' misspelt. Click here to return to the main article for Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World. Category:Zombies Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Zombies with Hardened Toughness Category:Zombies with speedy speed Category:PvZ:LW content